Warmth&Lies
by Nekaaa
Summary: Stiles complaning that heat keeps going out. And he knows a certain werewolf that can keep him warm my first one-shot, give it a try ?


This is my first Teenwolf oneshot so bare with me Sterek lovers :)

Disclaimer:I don't own shizz from teenwolf.

Derek looked down at the ringing device as "Stiles" name flashed across the screen, wiping a hand across his face he picked up.

"Yes Stiles?" Derek asked

"Derek, t-the heat went out agian and I-I'm really c-cold." the teen responded, teeth chattering.

Derek sighed, this was the second day in a row Stiles had called him saying the heat had went out.

"Shocking!" Derek responded sarcastically.

"Oh,C'mon dere now we both know you want to come warm me up with your badass heating powers, so bring youre bubble butt over here NOW before I freeze to death!" Stiles demanded

'And people think I'm the one wearing the pants in this relationship.' Derek thought.

"Alright,I'm on my way sassy pants." Derek mummble in the phone hanging up before Stiles could reply.

slipping on a pair of black gym shorts and a white V-neck&sneakers, Derek was out the door.

Derek was perched up on Stiles window, shaking his pointy finger watching his nail picked the lock to the window and let himself over to the bed he didn't find stiles.

"Stiles?" Derek called out

No response.

Derek closed his eyes and listening for his boyfriend's heart beat,

opening his eyes he let his feet take him to the soothing sound.

Derek ended up at the basement,'What the actualy fuck?' he kid had been complaining about the heat not working, but of course he would be at the place in the house it would be the coldest.

Derek grabbed the door knob, turning it,he pushed slighty thanking the heavens above the door didn't sqeek or creak .

Cracking it a litttle,Derek peeked in to see Stiles in front of the thermostat.

Opening the door a little more Derek watched the number 35 go all the way down 20.'You've got to be shitting me' Derek thought as he close the door and made his way back up to Stile's room .

Stiles made his way back up to his room arms in shirt,coming back up from his second trip to the basement.

Opening the door and flickering on the light he was met with and icy cold glare.

"H-hey Dere-"

before he could even get his boyfriend's name off his lips, his back was shoved againt the wall.

Face to face with the badass wolf.

"Want to tell me why I saw your scrawny little ass turn the thermostat down?"Derek asked, notcing the speed of Stile's heart increase.

"You must be seeing things are you stealing my Adderall?"

Stiles asked, squrming out of Derek's walked over to his dresser picking up the bottle opening it.

"Mhmm, yep, looks like I'm missing some." Stiles said looking over to Derek who just look back at him with a "You've got to be kidding me look."

"Why?" Derek asked.

Stiles sighed

Walking over to the spot Derek was currently standing, he wrapped his arms around Derek's to his tippy toes, Stiles connected thier lips in a gently sweet kiss pulling back looking Derek in the eyes.

"Because for the last 2 weeks,every time I would call or text you and ask if you wanted to do something your response would be"I'm busy" or "I'm to tired", I mean really Derek your a werewolf for crying out loud you're not suppose to be tired all the damn time.I thought I was losing you,Like you were getting bored with me & you went off and found some she wolf to cuddle with I miss when we use to do stuff like I had to think of some way to be able to see you."Stiles ended a single silent tear sliding down his cheek.

Derek looked into Stile's sandy brown eyes,Seeing Hurt.

"I'm sorry Stiles." Derek said wiping away stiles Silent tear "I feel like a jerk for blowing you off and I really am sorry, and I would never leave you for a she wolf." Derek said laughing at the fact stiles used she wolf.

Stiles smirked.

"How about I get started on making it up to you."Derek said

"H-how?" Stiles questioned teeth chattering,the coldness really getting to him

"How about with that Warmth I kinda in a way promised,seems like you could use it right about know." Derek suggested.

"I'd love that" stiles said with a toothy grin.

They made thier way over to the bed,laying down, Stiles cuddled into Derek's side.

"Derek?"

"Yea?"

"That whole 'sassy pants' comment is not true."Stiles said nipping at Derek's side causing Derek to moan.

"And I miss that to."Stiles mummerd.

"Goodnight Derek."

"Goodnight sassy pants."

**The end ... did yaa like huh did ya did yaa ?let me now REVIEW please :) **


End file.
